


Because I Bought Us Anal Beads?

by Llexeh



Series: Everything's Gonna Be Alright [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (fairly mild), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, D/s, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Slash, post-Steve Is Going to Lose His Damn Mind, pre-negociated kinks, solo play, spitting in mouth, tbh, timeline-wise this is divergent as all fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llexeh/pseuds/Llexeh
Summary: "You put on a show for me on my birthday and I’ll lift the ban on celebrating it."That was what Tony had said, wasn't it? Well, Steve was ready to make that trade.Set ten months after "You Looking Good, Cap!"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Everything's Gonna Be Alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580617
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Because I Bought Us Anal Beads?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm not sure where this came from, but here we are. And here be some pure filth to help us all in these trying times. I know I've got an unfinished fic floating around waiting for me to get my shit together, and I will, I promise. I just can't seem to find the motivation for it. Hope this sweetens the wait somewhat. 
> 
> Technically this will make sense without having read "Steve Is Going to Lose His Damn Mind"; (also, there's a mention of something from Part 1 of "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" but honestly it's inconsequential.) Can't find fault with you if you don't feel like reading 100k words, so the important thing to know is that they've been together for about ten months and they're happy. The verse diverges at some point, not even sure when, but bottom line, everyone lives. 
> 
> Please heed the tags, just in case there's something you're not comfortable with. In this house we support consent and kink negotiations and communication. 
> 
> Also, this is not Yank-wanked (how fucking funny is this term, oh my god) - I forget to spell words the American way like 90% of the time, so excuse words that look odd.
> 
> Very unbeta-ed. Unbetaed? Unbeta'ed? Still awkward.
> 
> Enjoy, babies xx

He had made it clear to himself that it was not a competition on who came up with the best date ideas. He entertained the thought for a while, but it came with a toxic layer that he could not and would not enable. So he was simply putting a bit of effort into a date night with the ever-present hope that nothing would come up and ruin it. 

It was a byproduct of their lives, he concluded once more. There were always unexpected situations, and even when that wasn’t the case, there were schedules to follow, plans to see through, and matters to attend to. It happened organically, this getting together to do stuff. A movie night just the two of them, a run and street food after, the time spent before the run putting together disguises and laughing at each other’s silliness, lab time for fun and a drawing session for Steve. Overall, he could happily say they were spending plenty of time together. 

Natasha informed him it was healthy progress, and he had to admit it was great to have some sort of positive feedback, nosy as it was. “I make him smile or laugh sometimes and it’s just – I think it’s the best part of my day,” he explained it to her. 

She nodded, an understanding look settling on her face. “Pretty much word for word what he said.” 

“What, you’re keeping tabs?”

“I’m not just gonna sit and hope everything’s cool.” She shrugged, then ruffled his hair affectionately. “Not when I could inquire a bit and nip any potential argument before it has time to form.” 

“Is this your way of showing support?” he laughed. 

“I’m rooting for the both of you pretty hard, Steve.” 

That settled it, he figured. His relationship was far from a battle, but he was grateful she still had his back regardless. Their backs. It didn’t do any good dwelling on who Natasha would pick for a favourite. Besides, he was pretty confident it would be him. Maybe. Perhaps not so confident. Either way, the important thing was that he had vast support from his teammates and friends, Tony was absolutely wonderful, he was head over heels in love with the man, and he was slowly but steadily learning to manage his angst and anxiety. 

The idea came to him suddenly, as most ideas do. A couple of them were gathered for their weekly tactical training that Steve insisted on. He’d taken no shit, and no amount of mocking and needling made him give it up. He’d come up with a plan, rotating them on different scenarios and creating setbacks and issues that could arise. They would frequently call him the teacher from hell. So he requisitioned Hawkeye’s nerf gun and would promptly shoot them with foam darts in retaliation. He’d joked about detention precisely once before Tony turned it dirty and he blushed furiously at the knowing looks he received. 

The idea came to him suddenly, amidst a conversation he was only partly involved in while reviewing the process. It felt a bit like grading papers while his students were waiting for results. And wasn’t that fantastic, he was doing the teacher jokes about himself now. 

“Come on, Stark, you’re the only one who still won’t celebrate his birthday.” 

A common topic every year when May rolled around. Or whenever someone had a birthday. A common topic overall, really. 

Tony tsked. “No can do,” he repeated. “The ban stays firmly in place.” 

It was met with protests, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder when exactly his life turned into playing sitcom with these people. He totally unequivocally loved it, if he were being honest. A sucker for sitcoms old and new, his mind reeling with analysing the evolution of the genre whenever he had a minute for trivial topics. So he rejoiced every time something happened to remind him of the tv shows. 

He was about to open his mouth to impart some sarcasm, now truly a common occurrence, as they liked reminding him. They said Tony rubbed off on him, and really they should know better than to open the door so widely for crudeness and innuendos. But there was something in the way Tony said “ban”, a nuance of familiarity that dawned on him seemingly out of nowhere. It had been months since that surreal first day — he’d say “time” instead, but then he’d be stuck internally debating which of the first times that was. So he’d settled on the first day right after waking up with broken ribs and a fucked up clavicle, rabidly searching his surroundings for Tony. But still the word brought him back, and that’s how the penny dropped. 

“I can’t possibly remember whose birthday is right after mine,” Tony said dismissively — and Steve knew that was bullshit, Tony liked to know _everything_ , “but we can double-celebrate them and that’s that.” He’d taken an apple, dropped a kiss on top of Steve’s head (he hoped the warmth he felt whenever his boyfriend did that would never cease), and left then in favour of science. 

Steve regarded them slyly. They’d drop it for now, bring it up in a couple of days again. Some of them knew better. Bruce knew better to be precise; he’d still leave a mug or a t-shirt or both for the man, small bow glued to them, no note or anything. And Tony knew who they were from, but he never approached the subject, never thanked Bruce, and always added them to his ever growing collections of mugs and soft tops. 

Tony was a soft top, he realised. 

Then promptly blushed and groaned out loud, instantly regretting it when it brought attention to himself. Natasha had the audacity to laugh, and he saw the twitch of her finger as she stopped it from pointing at him rudely. “You okay there, Cap?” she asked, just in case there was anyone left unaware of his embarrassment. 

“Funny,” he said cuttingly. “You’re real funny, you know?” There was a fake bite in his voice, and he smiled to chase it away. “What are you willing to do for a ban lift?” 

Nat just raised her eyebrow. “Why do you think it’s that important to us?” Ah, yes. The self-appointed leader of the small group. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Not even gonna entertain that.” But Nat had more patience than he did in staring contests, and besides, he had shit to sort out, preparations to see to. “For Christ’s sake. You,” he pointed to her, “have been putting aside gifts every year, waiting for when you can give them to him. You”, he pointed to Bucky, “if you sharpen that knife with the wooden handle I _know_ you carved for him any more you’ll tear up space and time.” He turned to Bruce, “You might actually be the least interested, given your little tradition, but you want to birthday hug him so you should be thinking of a bargaining chip too.” He paused to inhale deeply and opened his mouth to go on. “Pietro, you —“ 

“Okay, okay! We get it. Jesus!” 

“What do you want, Rogers?”

And Steve opened his mouth and — nothing. It had started off as a bit of fun, easy banter, lightening the mood, bonding and whatnot. And now that he had to think about it, there was nothing he wanted in return for his grand scheme. He actually flushed, realising that as fun as it was to scheme and toy with people for a bit, he didn’t really have an end goal. So he nodded, hoping to look wise and calculating instead of foolish, and got up to leave. 

“I’ll lay out my terms for you soon.” 

What a stupid man he was, he laughed, and headed up to do some research and hopefully some online shopping. 

*** 

Saturday seemed as good a day as any. He’d received the much awaited text regarding his order first thing in the morning. It put a spring in his step, getting him through making breakfast and an endless video conference with some folks from the Navy. All he could think about was the damned parcel. 

He’d seen little of Tony that week. It happened every now and then, they’d come to terms with it. The first few times felt extremely definitive, like there was no coming back from that. It seemed far away, a lifetime of growth replacing that despair. Now it was enough to find each other in bed at some point during the night. They’d visit each other briefly throughout the day whenever they could, they’d text and send selfies. 

Steve’s therapist said it was healthy to have some distance, that codependency was dangerous for both of them. She’s said some more shit — Steve sighed, it was just the anticipation that made him think of it that way. In truth, he was slowly finding himself opening up to the woman — a gentle lady, somewhere in her 50s (Tony had her entire file memorised, he could tell him the exact age), with a distinct hippie look, who took no shit and sometimes made him laugh so much he thought there would be nothing else wrong, ever. 

Tony’s therapist apparently sprayed water on him, inspired by the meme Tony felt the need to share with her. Tony loved her dearly for that, he’d said. 

He could feel the nerves gathering as he added the perfunctory baseball cap and glasses that he favoured for lowkey trips outside. It was a half hour thing, go to his PO box, come back. Darcy had helped him set it up many months before — Darcy was truly a godsend when it came to normal life stuff. She’d always have an answer to all the stupid questions he had, and she always berated him for calling them stupid. “Steve, you’re adjusting, of course you won’t know what a VPN is,” she’d say and he’d nod defeatedly. 

The trip was uneventful, he’d kept his eyes firmly planted on his phone, avoided eye contact, the usual. It still felt like he was doing something clandestine, a forbidden thing of sorts. Which was ridiculous, really. He was over a hundred and a superhero —again, Darcy’s words for whenever he tried to make a point that maybe something wasn’t really okay to do. The trip back to the tower was even more of a thrillride, the parcel burning him through the backpack where he’d stuffed it quickly before heading home. 

What a concept. Home. 

Steve’s nerves were multilayered. Which yeah, given the magnitude of his anxiety issues, was kind of an amusing statement. So he’d seen little of Tony that week. The man had been gone for a couple of days, then Steve had training sessions, then they’d had more crap to deal with, and all they had the energy to do was make out like teens and fumble in the dark, heated whispers before they fell asleep spooning. It was cute, Steve surmised. But he also missed Tony’s touch and having his undivided attention. 

Whenever he got in his head like this — not necessarily in a destructive manner, just… in his head is how he’d described it to Minnie The Therapist — he’d bring up the counter arguments too. It was a fairly new experience, to balance the bad out with good things as well. He was trying, okay?

It wasn’t that Tony had eyes for anything else when they were in a room. And it wasn’t like he lacked Tony’s attention or loving touch, or sweet smile in the morning (or any other time, really). And it wasn’t like the sex was anything less than mindblowing. But Steve craved it always, so yeah, that was one of the layers of nerves. It came with a neediness that Steve still feared was off putting. 

And then there was the novelty of his plan. The exposure that came with the plan. The certainty of the plan’s success. The pleasure. The mental image of Tony’s hungry look. The plan itself. 

He sent the text before he had the chance to talk himself out of it. _Dinner and chill? X_

The reply came almost instantly, something he hadn’t counted on given the man’s tight schedule. _Fuck yes, sweetcheeks. When and where?_

Steve smiled fondly at his phone, glad to be in the privacy of his room where no one could catch him doing so. _7 pm your place?_

_Our place*, Captain Lover. And yes!_

It was true. He’d practically moved into Tony’s massive suite. But there was a sort of reinforced security in having his own room somewhere in the tower, a safety net just in case everything went to shit. He didn’t like entertaining those thoughts. Steve had no time to reply before the string of messages started pouring in, making him laugh. 

> _What do you have planned?_
> 
> _Want us to order in?_
> 
> _Do we even need to eat?_
> 
> _Steve_
> 
> _Darling_
> 
> _What are you wearing? ;)_
> 
> _That’s a winky face_
> 
> _Cause I’m winking_
> 
> _I could just drop everything and come up now_
> 
> _Sorry I miss you_

Steve’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. He typed as quickly as he could. 

_I miss you too. Can’t do now, still got some things to finish :( that’s a sad face cause I’m saddened by your absence and long for the moment I get to hold you in my arms and kiss your lips to my heart’s desire. I’m cooking x_

> _Okay but like that actually touched me. I know you’re playing it up, but I feel like I’m receiving letters from my boyfriend who’s away at sea_

_I’ll actually touch you, you just wait_

> _Steven_

_Anthony_

> _What are you wearing? ;)_

_My heart on my sleeve <3 _

> _WHO TEACHES YOU THESE THINGS? Counting down the minites x_

_Mini mites?_

> _Fuck you_

_I can’t find it but the emoji with the hand up_

> _Jesus Christy_
> 
> _For fuck’s sake_

_Dork. Love you xo_

> _Gosh, a hug AND a kiss??? Love you cutie pie_

The man was incorrigible. Just perfect for Steve, if not perfect overall, as he often liked to remind both of them. And Steve scoffed every time, who needed perfect anyway? How boring. 

The exchange had him shifting on the chair he didn’t remember sitting on. Acutely aware of the box in his backpack, he chose to focus on finishing up a report before the next step of the plan. It helped minimise the attention he paid to how minutes passed. He must have been at least a bit of a masochist, and really, Steve, you absolute idiot? That definitely _did not help._

It turned out he didn’t actually have time to give himself the foreplay he’d sketched in his mind. So he roughly pinched his nipples a couple of times, tugged at his semi and went straight to rubbing lube on his hole. He made it quick, not ideal for a new toy. But it was his own fault really, so he rushed the adjustment time needed, popping the first bead in. Cute, but nothing on Tony’s first knuckle. Neither was the second bead, despite the slight increase in size. The third brought out a sigh, and yeah okay, this would actually work. He toyed with the fourth one too, but the giddiness of experiencing this fully for the first time in front of Tony won, and he stopped. He didn’t account for the removal of the first three beads, and for how much he would enjoy it. So he stroked his cock until he began to feel the tension in the back of his balls, and forced his hand to move away. 

Tony had the uncanny and inimitable ability to light up a room when he entered it. They’d playfully argued about it many times, but Steve would never change his mind. Not when he had seen it, felt it, the way Tony filled a room, larger than life, _beautiful_. The sound of the elevator doors made Steve’s heart race. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all week,” Tony announced. 

Steve's smile was impossible to control as he turned around to walk towards his boyfriend. Still made him giggle, no matter how many times he thought about it. And it was a lot, if he were being honest. Compliments were still difficult to get used to, but he rejoiced in them anyway, especially as he’d spent more than ten minutes putting together an outfit. And he guessed the white button down and the tailored slacks were working in his favour as Tony blatantly ogled him over the rim of his glasses. He’d added the fancier shoes, styled his hair and left the top button undone, cause he always found that hot when Tony did it, maybe it worked the other way around. “Hi,” he said almost shyly.

“What, no apron?” Tony asked as he circled Steve slowly. He sighed as he settled his hand on Steve’s left hip, turning to pull him in an embrace. 

“You just missed it,” Steve replied, his lips ghosting Tony’s. 

“Pity.” And he was kissing him slowly, the smallest tilt of his head as Steve opened his mouth wider and worked Tony’s tongue with his own. 

“And wine, Captain?” 

“It’s mandatory for cooking pasta, I’ve been told.” 

Tony chuckled. “You should really stop listening to me, Steve.” 

“Never,” he told him before kissing him again. 

Loosening Tony’s tie at the end of a day – or in an empty conference room once Friday switched off all the surveillance – was always a thrill. It felt like he was opening a present, and he took great pleasure in unveiling Tony’s neck, the tendon there tight as he bent his head to offer better access. And he could never help dropping at least a few kisses on the exposed skin, sometimes playful, other times wet and open-mouthed. 

“Dinner smells great. Ah, I missed you,” Tony sighed, lifting his hand to hold on to Steve’s shoulder. “Missed this,” he added.

He inhaled right under Tony’s jawline, drowning in the smell of cologne and something unmistakably Tony. “Run away with me,” he said with a laugh. 

“Yeah?”

“We’ll buy a farm, grow veggies and flowers.” 

“We can take Bennu with us.”

“We’re not stealing any more goats,” Steve told him. 

“Fine, we’ll adopt. And a sex swing?”

“Of course. Dinner will be twenty minutes.” 

Tony smiled at him fondly, playing with the hair at the back of his head. “Can I be bothered to change?” 

“Want me to stare at you longingly?” Steve offered, only half-joking. 

“God, please! I thought you’d never ask,” Tony breathed out, pulling Steve towards their bedroom. It was so easy, such a casual thing to sit and watch Tony pull his shirt off and rummage for a tee instead.

“Come here.” He pulled Tony close and kissed the dip of his waist. He rubbed his cheek on the man’s hip, going to unbutton his trousers. 

“You go through with that and we’ll _have_ to order in,” he said breathily. 

“No, we won’t. We’re not savages. But I know you’d rather wear something more comfortable, so here we are.” 

Tony snorted. “Yeah, as if anything will be comfortable while I’m hard and horny.” 

“That’s entirely on you,” Steve informed him. He pushed the fabric lower on Tony’s thighs, letting the trousers drop on the floor. “I’m just seeing to your outfittary needs.”

“That’s not a word, Steve.”

“You’re not a word,” he parroted. 

“Real mature,” Tony accused. But he moaned nonetheless as Steve nuzzled his cock through his boxers. “You look good enough to eat, anyway. Who needs dinner?”

“You do. I know for a fact you’ve eaten close to nothing today. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I chose sex over your wellbeing?”

Tony’s grin was blinding. “An equally horny one?” he offered. 

“Don’t underestimate how hard it is for me,” Steve said slyly. Tony kissed him, hard and messy. “This is only making it harder, not gonna lie.” 

“Stop, I’ll throw you down and ravage you.” 

“Oh, no,” Steve deadpanned, but pulled back, wishing nothing more than for Tony to climb into his lap, plans be damned. 

“You want me wearing anything in particular?”

Steve shrugged. “You look beautiful in everything, so whatever you want, really.” Tony gave him a look he couldn’t place, somewhere between challenging and fond. “I mean it,” he reassured. 

“You dressed up for me,” Tony countered. 

“Ah, that’s because I want to seduce you and I’m still in awe at the fact that you want me. I need to keep you interested.” If he were honest, there was a modicum of real worry behind his words. 

“You better be joking,” Tony told him. “I know you’re not entirely joking, but you better be.” He settled on jeans and a t-shirt, turning to show Steve.

“Beautiful.” He pulled Tony in by the belt loops to plant a kiss under his arc reactor. “No shoes, please?” It felt odd asking, and he felt his face heat up as he did. 

“You know, one day we’ll have to explore this fascination of yours in regards to feet.” 

“Your feet,” Steve said. When Tony lifted his chin to meet his eyes, he shrugged once more. “What, you have cute toes. They wiggle when you’re excited.” 

The laugh that followed was worth the embarrassment. “Okay, I’ll take that for now.” 

“Think you can take me?” It was a compulsion, Steve gathered, and that was the only explanation he was willing to accept. 

“And you thought you needed to dress up to seduce me!” Tony pulled him to his feet and out of the room. “Speaking of which, what’s this I hear about you seducing me?” 

*** 

If Steve could pick a happy place, he was really spoilt for choice. It helped that he found peace in simple things, in pretty things, in quiet things. On top of that, any place that contained Tony in any way, shape, or form had quickly become a happy place for him. A meadow. A bookstore. Jazz in the background while he sat and finished up dinner with Tony. He really was a man of simple taste. 

So all in all, he was happy. But also nervous. Oh, so nervous. Increasingly so, as dinner progressed, even as Tony told him stories of his endless meetings with the suits, or of exciting brainstorming with MIT students. The food – tasty enough, it wasn’t something overly complicated, despite his boyfriend gushing over the flavours before moaning almost obscenely – he found it went down more difficult as time went on. The wine helped, and not for the first time he wished it would help with his nerves as well. 

“Steve? You okay, darling?”

As if he could be inconspicuous. “What? Yes, of course.” The look he received wasn’t reproachful, but curious. A bit wary maybe. A bit worried. “Everything’s fine,” he rushed to assure his boyfriend.

“Okay, then what’s up?”

He was so tempted to say something crude, but it would only further hide the real cause of his nerves, and Tony deserved better than a poor attempt at deflection. “It’s silly,” he started, and wow, now was definitely not a good time to observe once more how Tony could communicate solely with his eyes. “Ah, for fuck’s sake. I want to offer you a bargain for the birthday ban lift, and —“

“Wait, that’s what’s making you chew at your lower lip like that?”

“Well, yes.” He wished he could keep the defensive tone out of his voice. 

“I’m not dismissing your feelings, Steve,” Tony said, grabbing his hand to hold tightly. “But I need you to know there’s nothing you can’t tell me.” 

Steve sighed. He was being silly, he knew that, but the scenarios in which Tony laughed in his face were flooding his mind. He also knew it was unfair to Tony, the man would never do that. “Remember when we got together?”

“Vividly, constantly, I live for it.”

Steve’s blush was unavoidable. “You said if I put on a show you’ll lift the ban —“

“Oh, good god. Steve, darling you don’t —“

“I’m ready to put on a show,” he added, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart. 

It was instantaneous. Tony was out of his chair, next to Steve, cradling his face in those calloused beautiful hands and kissing him before he had time to add anything else. “Where do you want me?” he asked. 

“Well, the sofa worked out pretty well for us, didn’t it? I’ll take the armchair.” 

Tony didn’t even try to hide the giddiness in his posture and voice as he agreed. “You wanna put the dishes away first?” There was no judgement or teasing in his voice, just a touch of care, and if Steve hadn’t already loved him with all his being, now would have sealed it for the rest of eternity. 

“It can wait. I don’t think I can.” 

They repositioned quickly, Tony settling down on the sofa, wine glass in hand, bottle nearby. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, where he’d put on his own show for Steve all those months before. He smirked as he wiggled his toes, and Steve fully embraced the groan he let out. 

“Give me a minute?” he asked, trying his best to contain the nerves that threatened to seep out in his voice. 

“As long as you need.” He openly ogled Steve as he moved to get the box from their bedroom. “So what do you want in return?” 

For a moment, the whole bargain idea was nowhere to be found in his brain. “Ah. Well – what?” He was balancing the box in one hand, undoing the buttons on his slacks as he walked back. 

Tony licked his lips and sipped his wine before replying. “You’re so beautiful,” he almost whispered. “So?”

“We get to celebrate your birthday. You let me give you presents and pamper you, the others get to do the same –”

“Pamper?”

“Presents.” He paused to pull his shirt out of his trousers. “Look,” he started, stopping to look at Tony seriously. “It doesn’t have to be loud, we can just have a nice dinner, have a couple of drinks. I understand being uncomfortable so I won’t push if you really don’t want a party. But let the others get you things? They just want to –”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. 

“Okay? I haven’t even undressed yet.” 

“Oh. True. Then let me change that answer: maybe, given how this goes.” He winked, though, a grateful smile blooming on his face, and Steve thought maybe he wouldn’t say no regardless of how it went. “Now get on with it, show me some skin!” 

The man was decadent; one leg bent at the knee, his strong thighs flexed to support his position, the t-shirt riding up a bit to show tantalising skin. Steve really couldn’t be blamed for pushing the trousers down to his knees and cupping his half-hard cock through his boxers. He forced himself to focus, shimmying enough to make the fabric fall to his ankles before toeing his shoes off and stepping out of the trousers. 

It was just short of embarrassing, but nothing he couldn’t rationalise later when he had the time and inclination. He sat on the armchair, box forgotten for now. Tony’s eyes followed him keenly, far more attentively than Steve had expected, although why it would come as a surprise, he didn’t know. Tony would always do this, focus solely on him, often at the expense of others. One of his hands went back to cupping himself, slowly inching the fabric down until the head of his cock peeked from under the band. He couldn’t help his moan when his thumb circled the head and rubbed gently at the moist slit. 

“My god, Steve,” Tony whispered. “Show me that beautiful cock.” 

A beat to gather his wits, and the boxers were being pushed off. He stroked himself languidly, moving his knee on the arm of the chair, exposing himself to Tony’s hungry eyes. He could feel the heat on his face, and on his chest under his wandering fingers. “Are you curious about what I’ve got in the box?” His voice was huskier than he’d anticipated, unable to help the little breathy moan. 

“I’ve been curious since you walked in.” Tony had lifted his t-shirt to rest his hand on his hip, the strip of skin so familiar to Steve, a favourite place to plant kisses and rest his temple. “You wanna be good and show me?” The tender underlayer in that suggestion-order made Steve’s head swim. 

He got up and stretched, allowing the vanity and silencing the doubts. Tony's keen face helped massively. “I figured this could help with my plan,” he explained, and pulled out the belt-shaped cock ring, buckle and all. “I want you to – Could you –”

“You need to voice it, Steve. I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want, you know that, darling.” 

Yeah, Steve knew that. It had been something they agreed on. To speak plainly, to request, to leave no room for interpretation and potential harm. It made sense, ambiguity led to uncertainty, uncertainty led to anxiety and overthinking. “Could you –,”he tried again. In all fairness, it was a good system. Which wasn’t surprising, not really. Tony was super smart and Steve was practical. So yeah, it was a good system. A safeword to stop, a codeword to start. Steve took a deep breath to steady himself. “I want you to own me.” 

The sparkle in Tony’s eyes was a solid promise. “Come here.” Steve went with no hesitation. It was too late to be embarrassed and he was too far gone. He let Tony maneuver him into turning, then almost keeled over when he felt lips on his ribs. Little pecks here and there, then a swipe of tongue, an open-mouthed kiss, fingertips on his knee. “You’re gorgeous. Beautiful. So beautiful. Grip your cock, darling – there you go, now turn to me, lemme see you.” 

Steve could do nothing but follow the instructions. The rush he got from obeying Tony’s kind orders was unique, a thrill at potential praise and at the strength of their trust. He wished the hand on his cock was Tony’s, almost said so, but then the man used both hands to cup under his heavy balls, and he had to clench his fists to keep away from Tony’s hair. 

“You want me to put this on you, don’t you?” When Steve stayed quiet as a challenge, Tony gripped a fraction tighter, looking up at him. “Answer me, Steve.” 

“Yes. I – yes, please.” 

“Are you lying, darling?” 

“Half,” he gritted out as Tony leaned in, lips a ghost touch over his needy cock. 

“Oh?” 

“What I want is for you to take me in your throat and finger me until I weep,” he admitted with a sigh. 

“I can do that,” Tony offered. “But that wasn’t the deal, was it?” 

“No.” So close to giving in. 

“We can do two out of three on personal shows, I’ll be flexible on this and we can –” 

“Please put it on me,” Steve whispered before he lost his conviction completely. “I want to be good for you,” he added, trying to convince both himself and Tony. 

The smile he received in return made it worth it, he decided. It was difficult to explain, especially with a hazy mind that was solely focused on Tony Tony Tony pleasure loving Tony and Tony. It was difficult to explain, but he accepted it, confident in their prior negotiations, in the lengthy conversations they had had, in the rush he got at a caring, somewhat dominant Tony, in the peaceful feeling of submitting to this wonderful man. He’d read up on it, analysed it clinically, then with a bias, then shared his findings with Tony. He’d touched on it with his therapist, the power dynamics. It was important, she’d said, that there was communication and understanding, which Steve was happy and proud to report they’d ensured. 

“Hold your cock for me,” Tony instructed. 

The leather was cold, a grounding point if Steve had every felt one. It fit snugly under his balls, then Tony pulled it up, encircling his cock loosely at first, then tighter until it was finally secured, and Steve _belonged_. “Thank you,” Steve whispered. His knees almost gave out when Tony gently pulled at the d-ring. 

“Tell me there’s a leash that comes with this.” 

Steve couldn’t help the cheeky smile. “Yes,” he admitted, the defiance in his voice accidental, but fitting. 

“You wonderful man.” Tony’s smile was brilliant. So was the open mouthed kiss he gave Steve, cupping his face and stepping closer, almost _almost_ touching Steve’s cock. They were chest to chest, eyes focused on each other. “Give it to me,” he told Steve. The click of the swivel hook was loud in the quiet room, it felt definitive and _right_. 

Steve sighed with contentedness, dropping his forehead to rest on Tony’s shoulder. He felt the small tugs. “Thank you,” he managed in a shaky voice. Then Tony’s hand on his back was maneuvering him, the leash pulled taut but not painfully so. It felt like there was a Steve-shaped slot in the universe and he’d just stepped into it. A mould to fit into, in between Tony’s hand supporting him and Tony’s other hand owning him. He half-fell back on the chair. 

“Open your mouth, darling.” Steve obeyed instantly. Tony was focused behind the glasses, regarding Steve with both reverence and wickedness, with hope and love and desire. 

It made his head swim with the intensity. He felt fingers run from the middle of his chest, up to circle his throat, squeezing briefly. Then he felt them cupping his cheek, felt the pull of the leather around his cock. Then finally, the fingers were at his lips and he pushed his tongue out. 

“Look at me.” Steve did. The fingers pressed on his tongue, moving up to settle in his mouth. “Suck.” 

Two of Tony’s fingers did not make for an impressive girth, not when Steve was used to the man’s cock. But their weight was better than nothing and he began sucking on them enthusiastically. He let his head fall back, felt the fingers slide further toward his throat, the slight burn as they touched the back of his tongue. 

“You want more, baby?” Steve moaned around the digits fucking his mouth slowly, opening his mouth to receive another one. “So good for me,” Tony whispered absentmindedly. Then he added his pinkie, pressing down on Steve’s tongue to hold his mouth open. “You want this, don’t you?” He licked his lips invitingly and Steve was growing frantic. 

He watched Tony almost in slow-motion, the way he sucked on his cheeks to gather saliva, then the pucker of his mouth, the wet flesh parting a bit, the moisture there, and he couldn’t look away. Tony’s fingers parted slightly to make room and then finally let the spit dribble down on Steve’s waiting tongue. It felt foreign, both warm and cold, and so amazing. Tony pulled his fingers out, dragging them all the way to Steve’s nipple while pushing his mouth shut. 

“Don’t swallow. Hold it there,” he told Steve. Then he nodded with a smile. “Very good, darling. That’s all you get for now. If you’re good maybe I can give you a better reward later, yeah?” 

“Yes!” 

“Yes?” His eyebrow lifted in challenge. 

“Yes, please,” Steve hurried to add. He chose to ignore the wet lisp in his voice. 

“There we go. Move your hands behind your back. Grab your elbows, push your chest out for me.” He bent to kiss Steve’s forehead, then presented him with the leash’s leather handle. “Open and – good. Now bite.” The leash was long enough that it was just about comfortably taut on Steve’s chest. “Lean your head back until – yeah, isn’t that better?” Steve moaned in response. I’ll be right back, okay? Two minutes. Don’t swallow, don’t let go of the handle, don’t loosen the pull on your cock.” 

There was no way to nod without disobeying, so he blinked in response. Tony’s spit in his mouth almost burned him, such was its importance. He hadn’t expected this, but it was most welcome. It was a type of play they’d touched on before. They’d discussed it at length, too. So to have it happen – it was fantastic. His muscles were tense; not painfully so, but he was hyper aware of them. He did his best to stay still, counting seconds until Tony’s steps returned. Spittle escaped at the corners of his mouth. 

“Gorgeous, darling. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He kissed Steve’s forehead once more. Then his hand moved to caress his shoulders, down the arch of his back. He kissed his cheek, then along his jaw. “How did I ever get so lucky, Steve?” The reverence in Tony’s voice spread through Steve’s veins, pleasing him to no end. “I’ve got a camera here. Polaroid, nothing digital, you know I won’t risk it. I want to take photos of you, to show you how beautiful you look. The primary reason is selfish, I won’t lie. I want to have something to stare at longingly when we’re not together.” He nuzzled Steve’s exposed throat. “Is that okay? I need you to safeword or safesign if you don’t want this.” 

Steve shook his head, then made himself stay still. 

“My beautiful love,” Tony cooed. He pressed his lips to Steve’s half-opened mouth. 

Steve heard the Polaroid go off. He couldn’t see Tony properly, so he waited, trying to look as enticing as possible. His thoughts were focused solely on the man, on how he was going to execute the rest of his plan. How it would feel to be watched. To be allowed to come. God, to finally come. He felt Tony’s fingers gently prying the handle out of his mouth. 

“You’ve been good, haven’t you?” Steve nodded. “Well done. Go on, swallow, you’ve earned it.” 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Steve repeated. 

In an instant, Tony was cradling his head, pulling him into his chest. “I love you more than words can say, Steve,” he whispered. “Give me your hands.” He massaged his fingers, his palms and forearms. “So good, so good.” He kissed each of his fingers. “Now, I believe you have something to show me?” 

Steve nodded. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose under the arc reactor. The fabric was a hindrance, but Tony’s smell filled his nostrils and his head, and he was pleased. “I do.” 

“You okay to tone the scene down?”

Steve nodded.

“I’ll take the leash off now, is that okay?

Honesty was primordial, none of this would work without it. “I don’t think I can focus with it on.” 

Tony smiled. “You’ve been so good for me, Steve.” He undid the clasp. “The belt stays on, yeah?”

“Yes, please. Can I – uhm.”

“Voice it, Steve.” 

“A kiss, please.” 

Tony’s lips were on his immediately. He cradled Steve’s head, opening his mouth with his own. His tongue worked Steve’s relentlessly. “You ready?” 

“I am now,” Steve confirmed. 

“Perfect.” He handed him a bottle of water. “Please drink. You do whatever you want to do, darling. But you can’t come, okay? Not until I tell you.” 

“Okay. I love you. Thank you.” He couldn’t help his smile. 

“I love you too, Steve.” A peck on the lips, one on the cheek. Then he resumed his earlier position, wine glass now full once more. The bulge in his jeans was unmistakable, especially when he fondled it briefly. “Show me, please.”

The first moment Steve touched his cock, he was certain he would come. He was high-strung from his little solo play before dinner, then Tony drove him insane without even touching him that much. He was needy and it took all his willpower to not come. He slowly rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb. “You do this to me,” he whispered. “I’m so close to begging, Tony you have no idea.”

The man smiled. “What have you got in the box, darling?” 

“A new toy.” 

“And have you used this toy before?” 

“Briefly, this afternoon.” He twisted his palm, losing all focus for a second. “Just to see what I should expect. I wanted to fully use it while you watch me,” he confessed. “Figured it made for a good bargaining chip.”

Tony was giddy. It was written all over his face, as well as in his toe wiggling. “You’re perfect. Beautiful, perfect,” he repeated. “Please, I wanna see.” 

Steve slid lower in his seat. He let go of his poor hard cock with a twinge of regret. “I almost said it’s show time, but I don’t think I can seriously be this corny.” He moved his legs over the arms of the chair, pushing his ass out to expose himself as prettily as he could. He pushed down his embarrassment once more, unable to stop the blush from spreading on both his cheeks and his chest. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Tony gasped, openly ogling him. He made to grab his cock, but stopped himself. “Look at you,” he whispered absently. 

The clench of his hole was completely involuntary. Steve was pretty sure so was Tony’s moan. He bent forward and spat filthily on his cock, unable to look anywhere else but at Tony biting his lips. He started stroking himself again, locking eyes with Tony. “God, I want you,” he sighed. 

“Yeah?” He sipped his wine. “How do you want me, darling?”

“In me,” Steve answered instantly. “Want you to split me open and fuck me.” He had to let go of his cock for fear of coming. One of his hands pulled at his balls while the other dipped to spread some of the saliva on his hole. He rubbed on it, then pushed the tiniest amount in, enjoying the burn.

“Show me,” Tony whispered. “Please, darling.” 

It was time. Both because Tony asked so nicely, but also because Steve needed to do something, anything before he burned up completely. He brought out a bottle of lube and the beads from the box. 

“Oh, Steve!” This time he did for his cock, grabbing it through his jeans. Steve could make out the rough outline of his erection, highlighted by the way Tony pulled at the fabric with his movement. 

“I only tried the first couple of them, wanted to –” He pumped some lube out, pushed it in his needy hole with his finger. The sound was obscene, arousing. The same finger in, out, just a couple of times to warm the lube up, and he made quick work of the first two beads. He clenched his hole on the small thin section, testing how it felt. Not nearly enough, but a start. “More,” he said mostly to himself. 

“My gorgeous love…” 

The third bead was in and Steve sighed wistfully. Then he added another, accompanied by a moan that he couldn’t contain. He moved the hand on his balls to pinch his nipple. The catch on the rim was a tease when he pulled two of the beads out; he pushed them back in quickly, followed by the fifth bead on the toy. “I want to –” He twisted them a little, enjoying the wiggle inside him, but frustrated that they were neither thick enough nor quite where he wanted them. “Tony,” he started.

The man had taken his t-shirt off, glass long forgotten. He had unbuttoned his jeans, and was running his fingers on the skin above the waistband. Every now and then he let them dip lower, but his sole focus was Steve. “What do you need, darling?” 

“More,” Steve whined. “Just – more, and I –” 

“Add another one.” He moved to rest his elbows on his knees. “Lube and add another one.” 

Steve moved lower on the chair, opening his legs as far as they could go. Then he did as Tony said and – “Oh! Yes, fuck!” The sixth bead pushed the others around enough that one of them, Steve really didn’t care which or how, brushed his prostate. He keened loudly, gripping the remaining two beads and the hoop at the end hard and twisting them. 

“Shh, you’re okay,” Tony encouraged. He had moved – Steve honestly had no idea when – to sit on the edge of the coffee table. “Take it easy, Steve. Fuck that’s so hot, you’re so hot. Touch your cock for me, darling.” 

“I’ll come,” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

“No, you won’t. You’ll be good, you’re always so good.” 

Steve pushed another bead in and the pressure on his prostate was glorious. He was reluctant, but he trusted Tony even when he didn’t trust himself. He gripped the base of his cock; he had to bite his lip to shift his focus. “Tony, please,” he whined. But his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, and he pulled two of the beads out. The pull on his rim grounded him. He had to let go of his cock. 

“Again, Steve. You want to do it again, don’t you?” 

And good God, yes, Steve wanted to do it again. To know he brought himself closer to orgasm, and to pull himself away, tethered only by the toy, almost suspended on the armchair, ass out, hole hungry for cock for Tony’s cock and for the way it pounded into him and – he pushed the beads back in, and it felt like he was floating and the waves were lifting him up, then he would dip. He pulled them out slowly, had to force himself to go slow. Again, and again, and his other hand ghosted over his leaking cock, fearful of coming too soon, without being told, and what an amazing feeling that was, to come after he was allowed to, ordered to – 

“Talk to me, Steve,” Tony said, and it might have been his imagination, but he sounded like he was closer now. “Look at me, please.” 

Steve opened his eyes to find Tony had indeed pulled the table closer to the armchair. His glasses were gone. His jeans were pushed down just enough to make room, and was stroking himself as slowly as humanly possible for someone who looked as desperate to touch Steve as he did. “Promise me you’ll fuck me,” Steve gasped. 

“Of course. I promise, darling.” 

“I want to come! I want to – Tony, please!” Steve was half sobbing now, moaning on every pull of the beads, every catch on the rim felt like time was heavier and slower, and Steve was suspended in that almost there place. 

“Take the belt off,” Tony instructed. His breathy voice carried some of the despair Steve felt.

There was barely enough concentration left to do so. His fingers were the opposite of nimble and he fumbled through the movement, but soon the leather was off. He was fully shaking now, tense, desperate to come but desperate to wait. The return of blood flow was vicious, wonderful. “Let me come, please! Please, I need to – touch me, let me come,” he babbled. 

Tony was next to him now, whispering above his cheekbone, right next to his ear. Almost touching him. It tickled and burned. “You can come now, my love. As soon as you start I promise, I promise I’ll touch you. You want that, Steve, don’t you? Go on, come for me!” 

Steve snapped. Something inside him snapped, he could feel it travelling all through his body, landing at the base of his cock where his balls had drawn up. His muscles locked and he knew he was coming because he felt Tony’s calloused hand on his cock. The strokes were punishing, forcing his orgasm to go on and on. Tony was kissing his temple, into his hair. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he croaked.

Tony’s hand moved lower, over his own, and he pulled gently at the beads. Each one popping out of his clenching hole was a modicum of torture. Steve thought that perhaps he was crying, cradled on Tony’s forearm, with the man’s lips on his own, the man’s tongue on his own. He didn’t know if he was still coming or if he’d died or if he just existed in sweet purgatory, his head dipping under water every now and then and he was drowning, but he was gasping, but he was – “I love you,” he whispered in Tony’s chest, rubbing his cheek on the man’s nipple, further on the warmth of the arc reactor. 

“I love you,” Tony echoed. “You’re wonderful, so good. So good for me, my love. I got you,” he assured. “Breathe now, Steve, you’ve done so well. Shh, I’ve got you.” 

Steve couldn’t catch his breath, no matter how much he tried. Almost like asthma, but nowhere near as damning. He focused, one inhale at a time. There was no way he could count, so he did his best to approximate the timing of the gasps. “You’re going to lift the ban, then?” he thought he asked. He couldn’t be sure that it was out loud. 

But Tony laughed, held him even closer. “Consider it lifted. After your performance? Steve, I’ll agree to a ball. Like, evening attire, dancing, fancy hors d’oeuvre ball.” 

The sound of Tony’s voice was a balm. He managed to open his eyes, found a corner of the room, then another. He moved enough to look at Tony’s face. “You promised you’d fuck me,” he said. 

There was wonder in his boyfriend’s face. “You’re insatiable.”

Steve couldn’t bring himself to care that he was maybe making a fool of himself. “For your cock? Yeah, always,” he laughed. 

“I didn’t say I’d fuck you straight away, though,” Tony countered,

If he were any more of a coward, Steve would have been afraid. Instead, a rampant giddiness took over, and even if his mouth was dry and his legs hurt from the way he had them propped up, he wanted it. “Wanna suck you off please.” 

“Not now, darling. First, okay,” he started. One more kiss dropped on Steve’s lips. He brought a wet tissue to Steve’s hole, wiping it gently. Then he wiped down the cum splattered on Steve’s chest. “Let me just…” He moved Steve’s legs until he had his feet planted on the floor. Next, he brought a bottle to Steve’s lips. “Drink up, baby, go on.” The hand supporting Steve’s head was gentle, the touch loving. 

“Thank you, Tony. Fuck me now?” he laughed again.

“Didn’t say straight away,” he repeated in a singsong voice. He threw a cushion on the floor and kneeled in front of Steve. “My joints are as old as you,” he quipped. 

Steve laughed. “What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you,” he said simply. He started at Steve’s left ankle, massaging up on his calf before doing the same to the other leg. Then he took turns on his thighs, pressing methodically all the way up on one, then on the other. He rubbed and worked at the knots in his muscles, kissing on the trail of his fingers. “Look at this.” He handed Steve a couple of photos. 

It wasn’t him, but it was. He looked sinful, with his arched back and his cock jutting out as it was being pulled by the belt. “Oh,” was all he could say. The vain part of his brain he would never fully admit to crowed gleefully. He was beautiful, all for Tony.

The man was opening his legs further now, inching in closer to his cock, now half hard once more. “Can you move them back on the arms?” 

Steve did at once, shifting lower in the seat once more. Tony resumed the kisses, moving on the inside of his thighs, on the curve of his butt cheeks. Steve sighed contentedly. Then Tony pulled him closer, parted his cheeks further, and he was lapping at Steve’s hole. Every now and then he would press his tongue inside before licking the rim. It was sloppy and wet and it felt so good, Steve thought nothing of his shameless moaning. 

“I think I want you sitting on my face later,” he said when he took a moment to breathe. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

The filthiness of it always made Steve’s head swim. “Anything you want.” 

“Yeah?” The two fingers he was using to open Steve up were too gentle, too slow. “I want you to ride me. Here on the floor, want you fucking yourself on my cock.” He licked in between the scissoring fingers. “Wanna see you come on my chest and face.” Another finger, the burn was most welcome. 

“Yes. Now, please. Let me –” 

“Not yet,” Tony said, and he was back to rimming him. His tongue hot and wet as it slid inside him mercilessly. And when he moved away, he was mouthing at his balls, sucking one in his mouth, then the other. Sloppy kisses everywhere he could, at the base of his cock, up the shaft. And in an instant he had Steve in his throat, three fingers deep inside him, prodding at his prostate insistently. 

Steve came with a shout. Tony’s throat fluttered around the tip of Steve’s cock. And the only connection Steve had with the real world anymore were the points where they touched. He didn’t know when he’d moved to pull at Tony’s hair, or when he’d clamped his thighs shut, when tears started running down his face. He didn’t even know when his orgasm hit, all he knew was pleasure and the love he carried for Tony. And as soon as the first subsided, he also knew that it was being replaced by shame. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” he said breathlessly. 

“Shhh, none of that, Steve.” Tony was hugging him tightly. “I wanted you to come, it’s my favourite thing in the world. And down my throat, too, what a treat.” 

“I’m still sorry, I should have warned you that –” 

“Darling. I know when you’re about to come, I know how to get you there. I wanted it,” he reassured. 

It filled Steve’s entire body with love. Unbridled, complete and utter love. And somehow, desire. He gently pushed Tony off, moving his legs back down. He made quick work of the man’s remaining clothes, pawing at Tony’s hands. He rolled his tongue out to slap it with Tony’s cock. Obscene. And so so effective. “Please fuck me now,” he said looking up. He had no brainpower for vanity, but he hoped he made for a pretty picture. All flustered from coming hard, ruddy, shining eyes. Tongue lapping at the slit. His cock almost hurt as it started getting hard again. He hoped he – “Do I look like a slut, sweetheart?” 

Tony shut his eyes briefly. There was conflict on his face; there always was when using such derogatory terms during sex. For a couple of seconds there was regret, then he must have remembered their conversations and negotiations. And he was back with Steve, ready and aroused. “The prettiest slut,” he whispered, caressing Steve’s cheek. “Look at you, so eager, so horny. You want me to give you my cock now?”

“Please,” Steve moaned. He got up, shifted them around until he had Tony sitting on the floor. “Want you inside me.”. 

“Come here, darling.” He patted his thighs invitingly before pouring lube on his erection. 

Steve went. He felt Tony’s fingers back at his hole and he moved forward to stop him. “No need. Your cock, just want your cock.” Tony’s hips stuttered briefly. Steve reached in between them to position Tony’s cock at his entrance and he began his downward movement. His eyes rolled in the back of his head; he used Tony’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“God fucking damn it,” Tony cursed. “Fuck, Steve, you’re so tight. You’re so – fuck.” 

Steve bottomed out. A tad too quickly, but he couldn’t wait. And the stretch was most welcome. He trembled, impaled on Tony’s cock. The man moved his hips up a fraction. His hands were on Steve’s ass, kneading and caressing, tapping the cheeks playfully, no real sting to it. And Steve lifted himself slowly, clenching as he moved up. “Want you… in me… always.” 

Tony pulled him closer to kiss and lick at his chest. “Love how you feel. Perfect and mine.” 

“Yours,” Steve gasped. His oversensitive cock was trapped between their torsos, the friction almost unbearable. He was full, nothing else existed other than the way Tony’s cock felt buried as deep as it could go. He cupped Tony’s jaw, fingers spread down on his neck. “Look at me,” Steve told him. “Tell me.”

Tony’s eyes were trained on Steve’s. His thrusts were growing erratic. “You belong with me, you’re mine, my love, my heart.” Tony’s eyes widened, his fingers dug into Steve’s shoulder blades. “Love your big hands choking me,” he moaned. “You’re gonna make me come, gonna milk my cock with that tight ass of yours, aren’t you?” His voice was strained, laced with despair. 

“No! Please, in my mouth.” He kissed Tony. “You said if I’m good I can get a better reward, right?” He bottomed out, stayed still with Tony’s cock pressing snugly against his prostate. “Please come on my tongue,” he begged, licking at Tony’s lips. 

“Fuck. Okay, up, up!”

Steve moved off, shuffling backwards to sit on his heels. He helped Tony up, then hurried to get his mouth on the man’s cock. He could taste himself, lube, Tony. “Have I been good?”

“The best, darling. The best ever – tongue out, Steve.” He slid his cock down Steve’s throat for a second before he was pulling out, a trail of hot cum filling Steve’s mouth. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, so good for me,” he moaned. 

It was both empowering and tender to share this experience with Tony. To put on this act and to watch the man’s face as he rolled his tongue back in his mouth, drops of cum escaping as he licked his lips. He made a show of swallowing it. He was almost afraid to touch his cock again, the intensity of his earlier orgasms still vibrant. But he was hard and aching and he wanted to chase that feeling once more. 

Above him, Tony was trying to catch his breath, fingers clenched in Steve’s hair. “Don’t come yet,” he gasped. “Come sit on my lap, darling. Let me take care of you.” 

It was extremely intimate. There was a flash of fear that Steve’s broadness would be dwarfing, but he snuggled into Tony, leaned his head back to let Tony kiss him sweetly, deeply. He felt his boyfriend’s hand move to touch his cock. “I don’t know if I can,” he sighed. 

“Shh, you’re okay, darling. I’ll go slow.” He kissed Steve’s sweaty hairline, nuzzled his temple. “I know you’re sensitive, I’ll be careful,” he said. His fingertips ghosted over his balls, then he moved up just as delicately. “I got you,” he whispered. 

“Yours,” Steve mumbled, hidden in Tony’s shoulder. 

“Mine. You’ve been so good, Steve. You never cease to amaze me, you know?” His fingers went around Steve’s cock, still barely-there touches. “You put so much thought into everything. And you’re creative and daring.” He paused. Steve felt him move, then he felt moisture on his cock. Tony started stroking him. “You let me see you like this, you show me how to love you. You give me so much, darling. You make me so happy.” He picked up the pace a fraction. 

“I love you. Feels like –” Steve was floating. There was no other better way of putting it. He lost track of time, lost himself in the cadence of Tony’s voice. “Please,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. 

The grip tightened, Tony pulled him even closer. “Come for me.” He spoke on Steve’s lips, right before plunging his tongue deep in Steve’s mouth. 

There was nothing else to do but follow. He tensed, then the relief washed over him as he came. He kissed Tony back fiercely, with everything he had. This was aftercare and love and togetherness. He belonged now just as much as he did when Tony had put the belt around his cock. Here, in the man’s arms, cum dripping slowly on his belly. 

“I love you,” Steve repeated. “Thank you.” There was more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t focus. Not in the fog of peace that had settled over him. 

“I love you too, darling. Take your time, I’ve got some water for you when you’re ready,” Tony told him. 

He suspected he’d passed out. It couldn’t have been long, he gathered. When he opened his eyes and looked up, Tony was watching him affectionately. “Hi,” he said shyly. 

“Hi, gorgeous. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’ve come three times,” Steve answered. 

Tony chuckled. “And other than that?” 

“Like I belong,” he added. “Did you have fun?” 

“Did I have fun? Steve, are you serious? I think I fell in love with you all over again so hard, there’s a universe where we don’t even know each other and other-universe-me woke up hard and in love.” 

“That’s elaborated,” Steve laughed. 

“I had a few minutes to let my mind roam.” He kissed him sweetly. “Are you okay?” 

“I am,” Steve reassured him. “More than okay. Come on, you must be getting sore.” He was sticky and covered in spit and cum and lube. Definitely more than okay. 

“Sofa and chill?”

“Sounds great. You know,” Steve got up to stretch, mindful of the rush of blood as he did so. “I could eat.”

Tony’s laugh made his toes tingle. “Yeah, no shit. Come on, my turn to feed you.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and lifted it to kiss his knuckles. “Run away with me,” he repeated Steve’s words from earlier. 

“Any day you want, sweetheart.” He pulled Tony to his chest, snorting at the squelch. “Quick shower first? I’d like to be able to move and this drying lube is a bit risky.” 

“You sure we can keep it quick? And non-kinky?”

“I’m sure I can’t come again. For at least like,” he looked down at his cock, felt a jolt travel through his spine, “oh, I don’t know, say seven minutes?”

“Insatiable,” Tony said with a shake of his head. “I love you forever,” he added. 

Steve grinned. “Because I bought us anal beads?” 

“Because you bought us…” He repeated incredulously. “Shut up, Steve, you dork.” But he was laughing as he pulled Steve to the bathroom. And he was smiling when he washed Steve’s hair and back and tender hole. 

And he was smiling as he fed Steve cookies. And he was still smiling when Steve pushed him into the armchair to rim him mercilessly, accompanied by loud moans. 

***

“So let me get this straight. We went from not even mentioning Tony’s birthday to having a week-long event?” 

“Yeah,” he had to pause for a yawn, “don’t forget about the charitable baseball game and the Saturday night ball.”

“Like, with ballroom dancing?”

“Like, yeah,” Steve parrotted. 

“Okay. Okay, so this is happening. But how?” 

“You know, there is an underlying quality to me. One you all seem to dismiss, and if I’m honest it’s a bit hurtful.”

“What the fuck are you on about now?” 

Steve gasped in mock-indignation. “Thoroughness!” 

“I won’t even pretend that made any sense. What do you want in return?”

Steve paused for effect. “Someday, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me.”

“Who showed him ‘The Godfather’?!”

“Wait, let me get this straight. We went from not even mentioning Tony’s birthday to having a week-long event?” 

Steve sighed. This would take forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line and let me know how you found it. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, make sure it's at least constructive. If it can't be constructive, shove it up your arse. Thanks for reading, much love xx
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://llexeh.tumblr.com/)! I take requests and prompts, too.


End file.
